Dying Wish
by AcidicInfection
Summary: Left with only two by her side, a cursed fate bestowed upon the individual by the mark that stained and spread from the base of her spine. Her fate dictating that she is to die once the mark had spread to the heart. But giving up what out of the option, she had something precious to protect. Join her as you experience her quest along with her companions.
1. Chapter 1

A fragile finger curled the wire and twisted it to form a perfect spiral, the golden naturally waved locks of hair spilling out on the desk infront of the young woman as her other hand held a pen absently, her mind elsewhere as a bitter sigh escaped the lips of the lady.

A sharp ringing shouted across the office as she jumped from her seat in alarm, sighing as she realised it was non other than the phone, deep brown eyes settled on the black device before her hand lowered, curling around the neck of the phone and pressing it to her ear, a specialized and professional voice, both sweet like honey but bitter with dominance at the same time, although she sounded kind to most ears.

"Hello, Okanatami Vet Services speaking, how may I help you?" the very repeated line came from her like a over rehersed line as her spine straightened and she leaned back against the chair, the unused hand subconsciously playing with the tips of the brown hair with golden streaks, her deep eyes inspecting them before coming to a conclusion, she needed to get her ends trimmed.

"Hello! We have an emergency situation! Code red! 464!" With that she shot straight up, 464 meant a heavy vehicle running over the patient to be operated on with a fractured rib, burst lung and broken leg and it was a life threatening situation, her muscles tensed as she opened her mouth once more for a short, curt reply.

"Bring them through instantly, I'll be in the theatre for the proceedure." Jumping from her position whilst slamming down the phone, her body swiftly carried her to her door as she roughly put on the coat similar to that of a lab coat, the mask over her nose and mouth whilst slipping out of the door.

The wood slammed behind her as she grabbed two gloves from the box by the receptionist, ignoring the stares of concerned people and slipping through the staff only doors, her shoes clicked against the clear floor as she rushed past the other vetenary nurses, of whome cleared a path as she rushed forward.

Her wrists stung lightly as the gloves snapped with a rough pull, her deep brown eyes ventured onto a pure white dog, rather large in size, approximately 6"4 standing on hind paws, layed out on a stretcher, breathing raggidly with it's pure golden eyes open and very aware, seemingly feral. Her body swiftly came over to the canine as she gently layed a single hand on his head, restricting movement best she could as the large jaws seemed to snap at her wrist.

Snapping her eyes down to the golden ones she released a glare which had the dog bare his teeth considerably, despite being unable to move without being in exceptional pain being inflicted on itself. With a ragged sigh she gazed over his body, the putent scent of blood in her nose as she saw the blood matted on the side of the canine.

"What type of vehicle hurt him?" She demanded as she flitted her gaze to the follow nurses and doctors, of whom will be doing the surgical proceedure by her side.

"We believe it was a lorry from eye witness' explanations." The doctor beside her spluttered as she continued to silently examine the canine who was in dear pain, almost as if begging her to put an end to it as the golden pools locked onto her own deep brown.

"Bloody hell, this lads lucky to be alive." She muttered silently, dragging the table through the doors despite her voice being muffled was heard by the others around her, once they got there she fastened the moving table so it was unable to shift in the dark room, quickly tugging on a mask that released a sleep sedative, enough to numb what she was about to do to the poor pooch. She watched the frantic struggle of his limbs before the body finally became limp. Holding up a shaver she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes she moved the device to remove of the thick hair over the injuries.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to view a flickering fireplace, the unfamiliar scent causing him uncomfort as he attempted to shift in his canine form, which he had accustomed to ever since the humans went to slaughter youkai kind alike. A sharp pain coursed through his ribs and he noticed that he found it a little more difficult to breathe, not helping in his condition. However he didn't fail to notice the plush cushioning beneath his heavy body.

"Woah woah, be careful there champ. You wouldn't want to reopen your wounds." A soft yet demanding voice was heard to his side as his eyes instantly snapped to the side, brown met gold. He growled deeply at the sight of the woman, he could easily remember that she had been the one to put him to sleep. However she seemed unfaltered by the deep growl as the deep brown eyes just blanked at the sound of it. He watched intently as her lips moved to form words his large white ears had no problem hearing.

"Look, do you want to halt the healing of your lung of what? It'll take a while but until then rest easy, I can tell by the way your simply looking at me that you dislike me, hm?" She stated it blankly as she stood to her full height, looking down on the bandaged up canine with a rough huff, she wanted to take off her ring but she wuld have to wait until later, it would probably frighten the pup.

"Oh, and don't you dare scratch or try to bite off that cast of the bandages. Do that and I'll bite your ears off." She growled inhumanely at the last part, glancing back at the dog who had instantly paused in a raised hind paw, ready to scratch his flank. She glared at him as it silently lowered.

Lowering her head with a huff she tilted her head at the thundering of steps as she was suddenly thrown to the ground with a bundle of giggles below her. Her lips turned up in a smile as she held two very not human twins in her arms, they were two little boys who had resembled her greatly, with silver hair and wolf ears, although the tail was more of a wolf than her own, though it was currently hidden. The two pale blue eyes of the boys locked wth her own as their high pitched voices rocketed out from them.

"Mama!" They had blurted out the word before they crashed into her, making her fall to the ground with a large thump. She tenderly scratched behind their ears as she sat up, causing two high pitched purrs to be heard.

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched at the sound of a loud thump, his cold eyes looking towards the empty doorway as a few golden brown locks came into his view, he perked his ears at the word 'mama' which was obviously the words spoken by more than one. Although what perplexed him the most is that he couldn't sense their aura, or hers at all, only being able to hear them and sense their presense through his five senses.

"Hey mama, what's that smell?" His golden eyes remained neutral at the obsurd question that a human would ask as a hand came into view and two pale blue, wide eyes came into his vision, failing to notice the two white/silver ears atop the head of the eyed boy. He blinked coldly in responce, huffing before turning his gaze towards the fire, his rather large tail laying limp behind his body.

"Easy now boys, that's just a dog I had to save today, we'll be looking after him for a few weeks then he can be put up for adoption. You can say hello if you wish, but rings on first." She explained the process as she slipped a ring on each of the boys fingers, making their hair fall short and brown atop their heads, spiking in every direction possible but still remaining cute as their pale blue eyes remained but their ears and tail disappeared from existence. Standing up she took one of the hands of each and slowly lead them into the room, holding them back as they threatened to burst forward and hurt the already pained canine.

As she closed in on the white dog she didn't fail to notice his skeptical gaze as he scanned her boys silently, no gentleness in his gaze as he threatened to snap their heads off their necks by baring his teeth, releasing a snarl which made her boys halt in fear, soon hiding behind her legs as she glared at the golden eyes now fixed on her.

"Listen, I know you're not stupid dog, I'll allow you to snap and threaten to harm me no problem. But harm my boys, and that'll be another story." She lowered her voice as her eyes narrowed, obviously meaning every word she said as she noticed his lips falter before lowering to sheath the many blades they called teeth. With a curt nod she gently pushed her boys forward, although it was a tough feet before her oldest of the twins, Saiho gently stretched out his hand with wary eyes before relaxing when a wet nose met his hand halfway, making him smile brightly, which would have bared fangs if he wasn't in disguise.

Her youngest Seihi slowly followed after his brother, gently petting the dog behind the ears where he liked it and laughing as the dogs eyes seemed to slowly close in bliss. Pausing the goofy smile on her face she sat up and reached for her phone which suddenly started blaring in music.

"Y'ello?" She answered in a childish like manner, earning a few strange stares from the kids by her feet, as well as the dog unknowingly as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Yo, how's my lil' sister doing?" She grinned at the voice on the other end on the phone, it had been many years since she last heard from her brother, he didn't even know she had two kids at the moment, which she was hesitant to tell since he is a very very protective person, especially due to their rough childhood.

"Hey! Bukuri, where've you been bro?" She giggled as her twins eyes stared at her intently, obviously curious as to the mention of their long lost uncle who they had never seen before.

"Duh, at home. Hah, just kidding, how've you been Eya?" She blinked at the words on the other end of the cell, holding up a hand to silence the boys who were about to begin speaking, and thankfully they obeyed, but in return clung to her legs as their pale blue eyes stared directly at her in a puppy-like notion, making it hard to resist the 'aw' that tried to bubble up from her heart.

"Good good, you?" She replied, although she stiffened as the words came through like a blurr. Swiftly moving towards the door, dragging along the boys now behind her legs she opened it to reveal the one person she had spoken to. With a wild grin on her face she spoke the name of her brother, his raven short hair swaying against his head as he leaned in the doorframe in his human disguise, though it failed to hide his inhumane good looks, those were her best friends words not hers.

"Bukuri!" She smiled gently as she felt the two clinging hands on her thighs become tighter as the two heads almost identical to one another peeped out from each side of her legs. Her brother didn't fail to notice as he crouched down, a kind smile on his face as the boys fled for cover behind their mother once more.

"Who're these two handsome lads?" His voice was curious yet suspicious as he glanced back up at her and she stepped back, pushing her boys back gently in advance and letting him come into her home as he made himself snug in the living room. Following close behind, her boys now in her arms rather than by her legs clinging to her shoulders and neck like a lifeline.

"These are Saiho and Seihi." She indicated to each in turn, nervously smiling as he inclined his head respectfully. "You're uh.. Nephews." She grinned sheepishly at the bewildered look on his face, his hand frozen mid air as his brown eyes widened as wide as two disks. His hand slowly lowered as he glared at her slightly, whispering the next few words.

"Where's the father?" His face was hidden by his bangs as her face turned sour, hugging her boys tight as they whimpered slightly, still remembering their old man, of whom was not what he appeared to be.

"Gone." She let the situation go to rest as she explain what she had to in a single word, earning a nod from him as he held oit a single hand, shaking the boys hands each in turn, smiling brightly, which was contagious, for all the small family had smileson their faces. Glancing out of the window she saw that the moon had risen and a nostagic smile grew on her lips.

"So sis, what's with the ring?" He asked as if it was the most casual thing in the world, which it was for he indicated to her transformation ring. She inclined her head towards the white dog with drooping eyes by the warmth of the fire. She smiled sweetly at his shaking head of exasperation. "It's time you took it off, it drains your strength.." Eyami was unaware of the white dog listening in on the conversation as she moved to remove her sons rings, which they both sighed happily at ridding the constrictions, their eyes drooping instantly.

With a gentle smile she removed her own, feeling the youki rushing back to her as her ears, fangs, claws and tail sprouted from her body, as well as the dragon shards on her spine. Her ears lowered lovingly as she nuzzled her pups with a very gentle purring growl, getting one in responce.

Sesshoumaru opened his eye, curiosity spiking his existence much to his dismay, pausing slightly at the extremely puffed tip of a tail directly infront of his nose, following it up to a woman with pale silver hair, and two slightly darker silver ears which looked torn and shredded but were infact merely inherited. His eyes margin widened ever so slightly before returning to their previous form, watching intently as the largest of three silver heads was purring, which was very soothing to the ears. His breath unknowningly hitched as she opened her eyes, revealing two multicoloured eyes which swam like molten lava against a pitch black background instead of a common white.

"Mama.. Sing us a song.." The tired request made her ear flick slightly as she nuzzled his nose, causing an exhausted giggle to sound out as their two fluffy wolf tails curled around her waist as she held them on her lap. Inhaling gently she released her voice in a solemn yet peaceful and enlightening tone, beginning the first section of song which was a language unknown to four of the five in the room.

 **Tonto el que no etienda**

 **Cuenta una leyenda**

 **Que una hembra gitana**

 **Conjuro a la luna hasta el amanecer**

 **Llorando pedia**

 **Al llegar el dia**

 **Desposar un cale**

 **Tendras a tu hombre piel morena**

 **Desde el cielo hablo la luna llena**

 **Pero a cambio quiero**

 **El hijo primero**

 **Que le engendres a el**

 **Que quien su hijo inmola**

 **Para no estar sola**

 **Poco le iba a querer**

 **Luna quieres ser madre**

 **Y no encuentras querer**

 **Que to haga mujer**

 **Dime luna de plata**

 **Que pretendes hacer**

 **Con un nino de piel**

 **Hijo de la luna**

 **De pradre canela nacio un nino**

 **Blanco como el lomo de un armino**

 **Con los ojos grises**

 **En vez de aceituna**

 **Nino albino de luna**

 **Maldita su estampa**

 **Este hijo es de un payo**

 **Y yo no me lo callo**

 **Luna quieres ser madre**

 **Y no encuentras querer**

 **Que to haga mujer**

 **Dime luna de plata**

 **Que pretendes hacer**

 **Con un nino de piel**

 **Hijo de la luna**

 **Gitano al creerse deshonrado**

 **Se fure a su mujer cuchillo en mano**

 **De quien es le hijo?**

 **Me has enganado fijo**

 **Y de muerte la hirio**

 **Luego se hizo al monte**

 **con el nino en brazos**

 **Y alli le abandono**

 **Luna quieres ser madre**

 **Y no encuentras querer**

 **Que e haga mujer**

 **Dime luna de plata**

 **Que pretendes hacer**

 **Con un nino de piel**

 **Hijo de la luna**

 **Y las noches que haya luna llena**

 **Sera porque el nino este de buenas**

 **Y si el nino llora**

 **Menguara la luna**

 **Para hacerle una cuna**

 **Y si el nino llora**

 **Menguara la luna**

 **Para hacerle una cuna**

Her soft singing voice came to a stop slowly from the song which sent mixed emotions through each listener, the children were snoring softly in the adult youkai's arms as she smiled softly, a small fang poking from her lip. Her head lowered to lay a single kiss atop each of her pups foreheads, holding them protectively as she glanced down at the white giant who had trouble keeping his eyes open from the looks of it. A small jingle of a voice sounded out as soft multicoloured eyes rested against gold. Her tail gently lifted and curled around her pups, holding them perfectly still as she got up, letting them not be disturbed from their slumber before returning to her arms. It gently rested atop the white dogs head, effectively closing its golden eyes before leaving it be beside the fireplace to tuck the children in bed.

Sesshoumaru fought back the feeling to purr as the very gentle tail rested on his forehead, the touch was warm and motherly but otherwise affectionate, which had been resonating throughout the song although the song by sound retold a story which was not at all cheerful in the slightest, although it held a tinge of happiness. Somehow it had lulled him to the brink of sleep as he still felt the reassuring pressure atop his head although it had left long before. Opening his blurry golden eyes he rested on the darker version of the dame although he held no flaws compared to the silver dame who had many that mad her herself.

Eyami gently placed the boys in their seperate bunk beds, the shyest and sweetest being Seihi on the top bunk and the most boisterous and outgoing being Saiho on the bottum bunk. With a small growl goodnight she retreated back into the living room, a small yawn tugging at her lips as she sat on the carpet next to the canine who was nowhere near slumbering. She rested a clawed hand on his head, gently scratching as she watched the dancing flames with ease, the rhythmic inhaling and exhaling of her brother soothing her as the gentle smile remained on her lips.

Her ear flicked at the gentle purring of the dog beside her, moving her curious gaze to the canines she moved her scratching to behind the ear where both she and her children found it most satisfying and grinned at the instant tense then relax of the male, stiffling a giggle as its face showed pure bliss.

"Get some rest, white one. It's best you get healed fast as possible, wouldn't you agree?" She spoke with a gentle rumble in her chest as she leaned back, resting against the carpet as her eyes suddenly became interested in the cealing of her apartment. Her clawed hand rose and her reptile-like eyes inspected it like a second being before it dropped onto her stomach.

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched at the movement of the woman who had stitched him up, named 'Eya' as far as he heard. His eyes flew open as he moved to growl in protest but paused instantly at the sight as her slumbering face which was facing the fire on top of the tail, using it as a cushion. Once he had healed he would be out of there, he was no more comfortable considering they were youkai, by appearance at least. It meant they were all the more dangerous to be around and it unsettled him to say the very least as he sat practically unable to move in the household.

The next day come within a blink of an eye as two different coloured eyes opened, a sheer growl of discomfort coming from the young woman before a hacking cough came through her lungs, the rancid scent of what she had coughed up clouding the room as her hand covered her mouth, swallowing abruptly before letting her hand fall. Her silver ears were frizzed from the carpet as her tail retreated from beneath her head.

Flicking her glassy gaze to the size blue and red met gold as she took a few moments to realise it was just the dog she had saved the day before. Blinking without a hint of the previous kindness in her eyes she got up, her joints clicking rather loudly, easily waking the sibling of the unusual youkai with the cracking of the fragile tail.

"Could you be a little quieter Eyami?" The grunting voice was enough to get her to wake up as her clawed hand slapped down directly in the middle of his face, flattening his nose with a satisfying thump. Her eyes held no patience as the two same coloured eyes glared back at her before the pure black tail wafted the silver tips of feathers in her faze, effectively making her sneeze.

"You're just as lazy as when I moved out." She hissed slightly, walking towards the kitchen with a slightly leaning over spine, walking on the ball of her foot rather than heel to toe as any normal person in a human body would. Her clawed hands gripped a small black vial and threw its contents to the back of her throat too quick for a scent and discarded it, the rancid taste slithering down her throat slowly. Her body cringed rather dynamically as she shook her head, yipping at the sight of two wolves with feathered wings, silver tips and markings evident identically. They were the height of her despite being only approximately 60 years old.

"Phew... Don't scare me like that you two, and turn back before you get seen by our neighbours." She lectured the children with a small wag of her finger before reaching into a large bag and getting out a scoop of dry large granuals which was known as 'dog food' it honestly had no tempting scent whatsoever and she never knew what made dogs fawn over such displeasing scented foods. When she turned, the silver bowl in her hand she smiled as she noticed her kids back into their humanoid forms.

"There is some food in the fridge, have that for breakfast - bottum shelf to the left." Her voice was gentle as she shifted into the living room, placing the food down infront of the unsettled canine infront of her with not so much as a glance, snorting at the scent of the food.

She felt herself growl as she caught the blurred faint markings of the rare inuyoukai species, reluctantly inhaling deeply and closing her eyes she felt a overpowering daiyoukai presense almost crush her own. The two black markings on her cheeks underneath her eyes becoming distinct as her eyes flashed red, glaring at the canine below her wh was nonchallantly sitting there.

"Oi, inuyoukai." She felt her voice come out as a hiss as the blood in her tail hardened, causing it to become very heavy and sharp to others that were not of her own blood. Her irritated eyes locked with slightly shocked golden ones though she felt no sympathy as she bent down and pointed a claw to his cast, she had to grab his scruff to still him as her black liquid came into view, it was her acid and family trait she supposidly recieved from her anonymous mother. The only information she recieved of her parents, having grown in a foster home, was that her mother was a Shoukaten, a Shugo Ookami Tenshi in other words and her father was a rare feathered dragon youkai.

The black droplette dissolved the cast in a time frame of seconds, leaving a rather unpleasant stench as she watched the canine turn back to the humanoid form, her hand now gripping the back of his neck like a lifeline.

"Just as I suspected. What is a Daiyoukai such as yourself doing playing as an injured dog?" Her voice was very harsh and uncaring as protection of her pups rose to the surface being the mother she is. Her eyes flashed a momentary red although it wasnt as easy to notice as it is with ordinary youkai.

"This Sesshoumaru faked no such injury." She flicked her ear and gave him a dead look as the deep baritone came up from just below her head, slowly she released his neck and snarled as the familiar golden eyes locked with her own, he had long silver hair, much similar to white compared to hers which is on the pale grey side. Whilst his features were inhumanely beautiful and his gaze rather... judging. Her tail's blood softened as she whipped it, effectively slapping it into the wall with irritance as the feathers at the base of it folded inwards to reduce damage.

Her eyes snapped to his ribs which were overlapped with a deep blue hue which indicated bruising and the forearm was cradled against his chest, although it was no where near as severe as it would have been if she hadn't fixed him. "You're welcome." She snapped as he looked at her with covered confusion, only being able to sense it through his aura she narrowed her eyes as he remained silent.

"Why would one such as yourself deserve thanks?" His growl was a deep rumble as her kicked in, a higher pitch than his but equally menacing. Her claws cracked as her body momentarily flashed with a pure white flame, causing her to flinch mentally as her teeth tightened on one another and her natural black flame chased the white away. With the heat disappearing she huffed, ceasing her growling as she heard the tumbling of her children in their rooms which they had previously returned to.

"If you don't remember correctly I'm the one that fixed your damn bones and cuts when you were in mutt form." She sneered at him with a slight smirk at the ending insult before wiping the look directly off of her face as her ears turned as the two canines about the height of the unwelcome visitor came through the doors with a tight squeeze. They looked a lot more... heavenly than her hense she looked like the spawn of satan in her true form. She growled lightly, ignoring the snarl of the male and watched as her children changed to their much smaller humanoid forms.

"Seihi, Saiho, you're getting too big to do that in the house y'know?" She smiled warmly as they pouted and looked up at her.

"But mama..!" They spoke in unison although the attitudes were slightly different which makes them distinguishable if not for their scents.

"No buts.." She let out an exhausted sigh as she glanced back down at her boys, her eyes gentle through no smile graced her lips and pressed a single hand on both of their heads each, eaching two bright smiles as she crouched down and ruffled their hair, as a big sister would have.

"How about in a little while we move out? To a secluded area where we wont be hunted then you can transform as much as you boys like.. Before you tare the building down." She whispered the last part with a wink as she stuck her tongue out at their instantly brightening faces, two goofy grins greeted their visage's before they cheered and began chasing each other around the apartment.

"Cease your damn snarling mutt." She snapped at the canine youkai with her fangs bared, much longer than the average youkai with a pointed tip as she turned on him, her claws ready to strike at any moment necessary.

"What did you call me?" She didnt faulter as his youki flared and his eyes flashed a bright red, he instantly lunged forward and successfully snapped his hand her throat, lifting her off of the ground. She insisted her tail to harden as her own hand closed around his wrist. However her breath hitched and her eyes widened as she felt the uncomfortable ache in her back become a razor sharp pain which would have made her collapse had she been standing. Trying to ignore the pulsing pains from the base of her spine she attempted to snarl, which instead came out as a hissy weeze. Before she knew it she was on the ground breathing heavily though it hadn't come from her oesophagus being crushed at all.

The pulsing continued in her lower spine as she gripped the carpet rather desperately before carefully standing up, her gaze now covered with a mental mask meeting his own enraged eyes.

"You are in pain." She rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Congratulations, you just stated the obvious." She snapped at him with her hands clenched to the point blood was beginning to drip on the carpet of her home yet that did little to concern her as she stood completely still. She held her hand up as he moved to open his mouth again, dismissing the subject.

"What are you doing in hiding anyway? Daiyoukai." She spoke in a monotonous voice as she glared at him, not even responding to his small display of shocked emotions.

"Youkai are being hunted." He stated matter-of-factly which just caused her to mentally slap her palm to her forehead.

"Yes, but only certain types for trophies, unluckily my species." She grumbled with her fingers gently pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What is your species, I am unaquainted with your aura." His voice spoke up after a few moments of silence which she simply rolled her eyes to, earning a displeased growl from the royalty.

"Big surprise. I'm a Shoukaten - Which is worshipped by humans-" She cut off at his rude encounter which caused her to snarl.

"Not by the looks of it."

"Be quiet you ignorant whelp! As I was saying I'm Shoukaten but also a rare breed of dragon youkai, namely the feathered phoenix dragon. They want my blood." She hissed with a whip of her tail, earning his silence. She didn't fail to notice the previous widen of eyes when she insulted him and told him to be silent. She hissed and closed her eyes, her body slouching over at the intense pain on her lower spine. In a blur Sesshoumaru was lifting the dames shirt up to reveal sickly looking purple veins which grew in numbers and colour towards a single point which was a sickening blueish-green in the centre, a very dark shade of it.

Slapping his hands away she protectively faced him with her back away from his gaze.

"You are injured."

"Again with the obvious, baka. It was a little gift from my so-called-mate when he walked out on the family when I found he had marked another female." She spat at the mention of the damned male who had brought both her and her family torture. She blinked suddenly calm as she moved towards the kitchen like a corpse. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder before her hand flew up to her mouth, barely stopping the giant splutter of blood on the ground, which caused the body behind her to stiffen considerably.

"What is this injury?"

"Poison I guess. My 'mate' was a shoukaten and they are extremely powerful against youkai hense they are creatures of purification, tenthfold more from the previous most powerful miko's. It slowly takes away my life and leaves me to die a lengthened death, no cure so far but whatever, I'm going to die anyway even if it may be in the far future compared to this." Her voice became sorrowful as the blood dribbled down her chin, her eyes lowered to the floor and her body became relaxed, too relaxed. Her voice was nothing more than a strained and raspy hiss due to her abused throat. Ripping from his grip she desperately opened a cabinate with approximately twenty more vials of black in it, though under close inspection is was a very very dark red.

Golden eyes watched with interest and minor conern as the halfbreed opened one and threw it to the back of her throat, coughing with a slight splutter before her breathing evened out and she gained the healthy complexion she previously had.

"How long do you have left in life then?" His voice was uncaring and he didn't understand why he had asked in the first place.

"By the amount of dragon blood and acid I have to consume daily I would suppose no more than a year or two." Her voice cracked as her memory moved back to her children, they were young and wouldn't grow fully until approximately 200 years of age and she wouldn't be there to watch them grow.

Sesshoumaru felt the slight tinge of sympathy for the female as her bold and strong aura suddenly withered to a silent whisper of sorrow and desperation. Straightening herself she jumped at a knock on the door, it was VERY uncommon to have visitors. Pulsing her unique aura she again got the overly demanding aura of an inuyoukai pulsing at her although it was much more powerful than her "dogs" it was rather welcoming. Swiftly moving out of the kitchen and closing the door behind Sesshoumaru she opened the door, her gaze wary as she searched around the male before turning her gaze to him slowly. His scent was overly familiar to the inuyoukai inhabited in her living room currently.

Blinking at him she watched as his eyes scanned over her quickly with a very skeptical gaze before snapping coldly to two small whimpers, her own ear twitched as she heard the classical whimper of her kids playfighting in their own room. Lowering her ears with a snap of her teeth she ground out words barely distinguishable from a growl.

"Saiho! Seihi! What have I told you about being too rough on eachother!?" Her voice was menacingly loud as two little boys with flattened ears and guilty looks walked from the room, hair ruffled and clothes ripped unceremoniously. With a small growl she turned back to the male patiently waiting in her front door.

"Sorry, come in. I get the sense you're after the white mutt." She mumbled with little respect as she moved out the way, ignoring the perk of an eyebrow as a low growl came from the neighbouring room from the male. Closing the door behind him she quickly turned to her children, flicking them on the edge of the ear each and rumbling in displeasure. She was very soft on the twins as her clawed hands gripped their abused ear with tears in their eyes.

With a small smile she kissed each on the forehead before standing and moving into the living room, she could smell the salt disappear as she sat heavily on the sofa, next to a fast asleep Bukuri.

"Hello, I'm Inu no Taisho, please call me Taro though. Pleasure to meet you miss..." She looked at him boredly, recognising the agonising pain in the pain beginning to resurface, she stood slowly, shaking his hand before uttering her name.

"Okanatami, Eyami Okanatami." With that out of the way she fluttered into the kitchen, getting out a rather large jug before reaching into the fridge and taking out a few pints of deer blood which she had saved for this. She had failed to notice the other youkai come in, aside from her children, and watch her with very suspicious gazes.

Removing the film from the top of the blood container she quickly poured it into the large jug, watching the mesmerizing deep red liquid swirl and eventually fall still.

Pausing at the slight growl to her left she returned it with a snarl, matching the two golden gazes with a protective gaze of her own. Recieving a knife she let her hand hover over the blood before slitting her wrist across the veins, allowing her own blood to mix in with the animal blood. After a few long moments she placed pressure on her wound and sat down to let it heal.

Without much realisation she noticed the mutts hand grip her own and bring her wrist to his face, wiping away the rising blood before swiping his hot tongue across her wound, making a small shiver climb up her spine, she watched as her wound closed and his eyes suddenly became a vibrant red, his body obviously becoming restless.

"What is happening to him?" She ignored the suspicion in his voice and answered blandly, not really caring for it will not harm him.

"His body's just a little excited from the consumption of my blood, which had major healing properties to those other than me. He'll calm down soon enough." Her eyes went back to the jug of blood before raising her hand over again, though this time a pool of black liquid swirled into the mesmerizing blood, staining it a very dark colour as she continued until it was almost black itself. Removing her hand she picked it up and poured a glass, quickly consuming it under the watch of the wary males and sighing at the relief of her spine pain. She resisted the urge to lurch forward at the taste of blood, but it was the only component her body reacted to.

"That is disgusting, in my opinion." The elder male spoke up, nose crinkled as she smiled warmly at him,wiping the blood from her mouth.

"I agree, I wouldn't do this if I had a choice." She muttered as she leaved the younger male to explain the situation to the elder, who seemed to be his father.

"I see... That's rather tragic, what of the young ones I presume are your children?"

"I.. I don't know.. They're only 63 and wont be adults until at least 200 years, but since I have very little time left thanks to their bastard father, I most likely have to pass them on to my brother to raise.. Heh. He is the crown prince after all." She said the final part with a small smile, her tail resting on the floor quietly brushing it with the tip.

"Royalty?"

"Hn. I'm his twin but considering I was much weaker I was abandoned, though I have a feeling it was not just that which repelled my parents, I was found and taken in by a young couple, they were human but didn't judge, and after they passed away I moved out and fended for myself. I've never met my parents but was always in touch with my brother through social networks. I've heard their voice though." She lifted her fingers to her chin in thought as she leaned back into the chair silently, smiling sweetly to herself.

"What would be the parents names?" She snapped her gaze to the younger of the almost identical pair.

"Ask Bukuri, I only know what type of race they are." She muttered before turning towards the figure standing in the doorway which was that of her angelic brother.

"Kezaru and Xyui." His voice was drowsy and his eyes droopy as he slowly took in the inuyouaki's presenses but remained rather undetered as she nodded in greeting, mumbling their names slwoly. "Lord Taro, Lord Sesshoumaru."

She watched intently as they nodded back, obviously familiar with him.

"Lord Okatakure. You are Miss Okanatami's brother?" The eldest spoke with surprise in his voice as his gaze rested on each one in turn, a frown appearing on his face. "You two look nothing alike."

"Nope, but not all siblings do, my lord." He muttered back respectfully, standing behind her while casually placing a clawed hand on her shoulder, looking at her gravely and grief not managing to stay hidden as his eyes slightly grazed across the pulsating on her spine.

"She has had this for 64 years, she should have died after 10 but she refuses to give up which I'm eternally thankful for, hense she is the only one I can be less formal around." He smiled gently as the silver hair of his sister tilted and two different coloured eyes met with the same colours of his.

"Though I was unaware you had children." He growled lightly at her which only made her laugh back at him, which was seriously contagious, for they were both having difficulty breathing before she got cut off from a rough cough. All silenced as she breathed raggidly, soon recovering though. She glanced at the overly concerned face of her brother and waved her hand with a gentle smile.

"Sorry, I'm fine seriously." She turned back to the growing impatient Taisho's and sighed before getting up unsteadily, making her way to the front door before opening it, allowing the bitter air to engulf the small apartment.

"I appreciate you coming to pick up your son, Taro. Make sure he doesn't get run over by a truck again, I may not be here to fix him up next time." She laughed quickly at his shocked expression as she noticed the flow of youkai which cut her off suddenly. She closed the door behind them before they could say more and moved into the storage room, placing everything into cardboard boxes. Let the moving commence.


	2. Chapter 2

A year and a few months had passed and they moved to a small hut in well... The middle of nowhere, the kids barely aged and her, well her condition is bad but not enough to get her bed ridden or inactive.

Moving out of the door silently in the brisk night she stumbled forward, her breathing already becoming slightly rougher than usual as half her face was scarred with the deep purple/blue veins on the right side, which was her green eye. The crisp air tickled her skin as her nose twitched, something didn't smell right. Eyeing her surroundings she continued forward, being sure to correct her stride whenever it faultered, her claws digging into her palms and a frown creeped onto her visage.

Her eyes blinked silently as they slowly adjusted, her senses not as keen as they used to be due to the poison reaching her head, not far from her brain or heart as it stretched just to the top of her breast on the right side such as her head, her skin dyed a deep blue, which looked rather sickly on her pale skin. Her eyes drooped slightly as she leaned against a tree for balance, ragged breaths taring through her lungs whilst her mouth hung open, desperate for air.

Silence engulfed her before a shrill scream echoed through the thick canopies of the tree tops, making birds scatter and flee in every direction, a thick scent of blood entered the air as the warm liquid climbed up her throat, spilling out of her lips and onto the floor, cutting off the shrill scream which had brought her children to attention, although the sounds were very muffled and she couldn't make out anything around her.

Her crinkled eyes glanced at her back to find a large sickle on a chain stuck into her spine, which bled rather consistantly without hesitation. As her blood began to pool on the ground it flourished before a bucket took its place, happily lapping up the warm red liquid.

"Surround the demon! Don't let her escape!" She barely heard the shout of what seemed like a youthful male voice, her eyes, now blurred from the loss of blood set on a small black haired human, a mask over his face and the sickle and chain in his hands, he looked no older than 14. She growled with little effort as she recognised the uniform...

Demon trophy hunters.

With a bright flash she noticed two large winged canines, fangs bared circle her, snarling at anyone who came close as she stumbled forward. Her eyes flashed a bright red momentarily as she watched the humans harm her precious children. Opening her mouth she released a horrific sound, similar to the howl of a wolf with the mighty roar of a dragon and hiss of a snake mixed together, it brought all of the surrounding to her attention as she began to tranform, her children had never seen her true form in their life. Her eyes locked with each of theirs in turn as she grew into a terrifying creature approximately a metre taller than an average inuyoukai in their true form. The triple sabor teeth hung low, dripping with black liquid as the silver pelt of hers gleamed in the moonlight. Standing over her pups she snarled with eyes bleeding a vibrant red, whilst her coat stained a darker red with dried blood as it continued to dribble down her spine.

Sesshoumaru swiftly moved through the unclaimed territories, his cold gaze scanning the surrounding as he moved too fast for the human eye to comprehend. He had left behind his advisor, a rather annoying toad which never shut up, and his double headed dragon which carried necessary supplies. His nose twitched at a familiar, yet unfamiliar scent before shrill cries caught his attention. He moved to ignore them but stopped short at the vast scent of blood, and a desperate surge of youki and reiki swarming towards him.

His body froze at the amount of emotions swirling through the aura before he turned towards the direction of the aura and scent of blood, strong enough to cause him to gag.

His feet barely touched the ground as he halted, eyes widening slightly at the sight infront of him, a giant, literal giant, wolf like creature was towering over a large crowd of humans, of which as their weapons stuck in every side of the unfortunate demon, dragging it down. He remained still until he noticed two slightly familiar winged wolves, a pale white underneath the body of the gigantic silver canine-thing. It was only then he noticed the two multicoloured eyes, swarming over the humans as a giant tail sweeped them up, or atleast some of them and crashed them into the nearby tree trunks. He couldn't catch a scent due to the pooling blood on the floor as a giant shadow caught his attention.

His bewildered golden eyes rose to two giant wings which were half dragon and half feathered. Calming his racing heart he narrowed his eyes as he looked at the enraged face of the demon, she was disorientated, distracted of sorts... He watched as the collosal body crashed to the ground, obviously breathing heavily before it shrunk into a very familiar female hybrid, breathing heavily with torn clothes which barely covered her curvy and succulent body.. Shaking his head he snapped his eyes instantly to the blue lines and bruise coloured skin as it stretched across her body, he could feel its pulsing as he noticed it travel down to her right fingertips before becoming dormant.

Feeling a growl form in his throat he stepped out and watched as the humans failed to notice his presence. He released the growl from deep within his chest, it was more of a feeling than a sound but they hadn't failed to hear him at all as they all turned, unsheathing their short-range weapons. However they halted at the movement of an elderly man, approximately middle aged as he moved forward, a smug look on his face.

"What is going on, human filth?" His voice sounded monotonous but the deepness of it and silence caused everyone to know there was trouble as their eyes locked onto him warily, still in defensive positions.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshoumaru." Golden eyes narrowed as a small smile approached the mans lips, his torso bowing deeply as the blood splattered, torn clothes hung limply onto his body, though Sesshoumaru could tell it was mostly not his as he was undamaged, by appearance.

"Do not make me repeat myself." He growled out the few words, stepping closer to the unintimidated man, not failing to notice the population of blood filled containers scattered across the battlefield.

"We are simply taking down unneeded vermin from the area." The humans grin was smug before the golden eyes snapped onto two desperate whines from behind the man, barely seeing the two children of the hybrid cling onto the rather limp body, tears streaming down their faces, though he could hear her breathing.

"Mama! Wake up! Wake up!" The high pitched cries caused him to wince slightly as he watched through cold eyes as the humans caught the youngsters and locked them into a painful, stilling position. Their cries of pain caused a strike of emotion to flow through him before he saw the body stir, getting up sluggishly before swiftly moving towards the humans, lifting a hand to strike and hitting nothing as they released the children which once again clinged to the almost lifeless body, kneeling with a thin stream of blood coming from beneath her.

"Explain." He growled roughly, barely controlling himself as he watched the touching scene of the woman, barely alive, comforting her children with a sweet smile and kind eyes despite the excruciating pain she must be going through due to the small winces when she moved to hold them tightly.

"Gladly, we were passing through when this demon attacked us, we managed to strike her and she transformed into her true form. We faught and managed to subdue the beast. We plan on enslaving her." His voice was confident but no scent of lies wafted up from the explanation as his growl suddenly turned into a snarl, causing the human to faulter slightly, hesitant in his actions.

"Move." He walked briskly passed the human and enclosed on the barely breathing hybrid, instantly kicking her ribs as she flung from her position to be face first on the floor after crashing into a tree trunk. His eyes bled a steady red as he gripped her neck, lifting her and shoving her against the tree trunk, tightening his grip drastically.

"Se-" She attempted to speak but paused to inhale a very desperate rasp for air, clawing at his wrist extremely weakly as her body grew tense and the blood continued to drop onto the ground.

"Why did you attack the ningen?" His voice was demanding as he snarled at her, baring his fangs as fear settled into her scent, the scent was rather unnerving as the red bleeding in his eyes paused close to his now differently coloured pupils. Staring at her he noticed the few trails of deep red from her eyes to her chin, they were tears, tears of blood.

"I-I.. was prote...ng my pup-" She cut off to inhale another body shaking gasp for air before continuing. However when she opened her mouth she started to struggle and kick as she couldn't breath any longer, managing to shove him away her lung wracked her body as she desperately gulped at the air, laying on the ground, stomache facing the ground as she failed to lift herself.

"I.. didn't atta..ck them.. first." She was still rasping as a clear red stained crystal droplette fell from her eye. Her fists gripped the grass desperately as she fought back to sobs and cries of agony as her almost bare back revealed the horribly scented and gruesome looking poison wound.

"She lies." His growl shut up the human stepping forward with a few words, his eyes layed on the hybrid who was desperately fighting for her life on the ground, intent for her to continue. When she didn't he gripped her silver hair, silky soft which caught him by surprise but supressed in pausing in his actions.

"What are you trying to tell me hybrid?" His voice was pure icy venom as he ignored the coughs that tore at her throat and silent scream of pain.

"C-can't you s-see?" A single eyes opened as her raspy voice reached his ears, her voice was barely audible to even him as two desperate pups scratched at his arm, his golden gaze locked onto two pale blue desperately sorrowful eyes, yearning for their mother in their eyes clearly as the eldest and most powerful of the pair screamed up at him.

"Let mama go!" His fangs sunk into his skin but he didn't move from his position, failing to feel the hybrid fall unconscious in his grip as he bared his fangs at the children. They didn't seem intimidated as they clawed and bit him, wanting their dying mother back. He raised his green glowing claws and moved to wing down, pausing instantly at a sharp voice accompanied by two scents.

"Sesshoumaru! Halt your actions!" His golden eyes turned to his father, standing beside his younger half-brother before letting his hand drop but not releasing the unnoticed unconscious hybrid in his hands.

"Holy shit! What the fuck did you do fluffy?!" He growled at his brothers words as the hanyou, silver ears atop his head quickly moved forward, followed by his father as the glare sent from the elder youkai caused him to spill the answers required.

"I came from the scent of blood to find this hybrid-" He lifted the unconscious body, lifted by hair, in his hand, still unaware of the lack of responce as he released her silver hair, causing her to thump on the ground, easily ignoring the grieving cries of the pups. "Fighting the ningen, I came through when she had collapsed, barely alive. The humans described her as attacking them but they managed to take her down." He growled at his words as his brother was standing over the body of the hybrid, cradling her body gently as his equally golden eyes scanned her body, pausing indecently at her large bust before continuing onwards, looking at all the injuries that was caused by the fight.

"I see, but that is no reason to strike an innocent pup, I taught you better Sesshoumaru." His growl sent shivers down everyones spines, he moved forward to inspect the raggedly breathing body before pausing at a rather familiar face, two small clawed hands clinging and pulling on his own like a lifeline.

"Mama! S-she didn't hurt them first!" His attention was caught by the young pup, only sheer truth was smelt in the words as he bent lower, inspecting the young pup with wide desperate eyes and looked into them with calm, cold golden orbs.

"What happened pup?" He asked in a slightly gentler tone, ignoring the gasp of his youngest son as she intently watched the shy pup.

"M-me and brother were watching from our window when ma-m-mama went outside.. W-we saw a small human sling this curved silver thing at her and stick into her back.. We smelt blood and came out to protect mama, but her eyes turned red and she changed into her true form.. t-to protect us... They took those wierd things and filled them with mama's bloo-" He paused to let out a heartbreaking sob, shaking as his brother stepped forward, rage evident in not only his scent but appearance.

"They took her blood! They healed themselves with it and left her dying! She did nothing wrong! Look! They all live!" His higher pitched voice rose as his small finger pointed towards the human swarm, Taro's eyes scanned over the humans and his eyes narrowed as he noticed none were injured and none were dead at all, the pups explanations indicated that the young hybrid was infact innocent, simply protecting her children.

"Then that dog came and actually believed the humans! He grabbed her by the throat and almost killed her!" The final cry was enough to send a river of tears down the cheeks of the young boys, seemingly twins.

"Father..." Taro's eyes snapped towards his youngest sons with the body in his hands, he flashed to come in front of his son before gasping slightly at the sight of the woman, she was very familiar and hard to not recognise as two vibrant eyes with black backgrounds, though lacking the usual glow and life in them, stared at him directly in the eyes, blinking slightly as the entire body shook with each passing breath.

It was the hybrid they had met over a year ago, or atleast he and his son. Eyami Okanatami.

"T-Taro.." The voice was but a very soft breath as the ears atop her head were almost limp against her head, her body refusing to move as she was partially held in the hanyou's arms. Her eyes closed with a frown as she continued to breath with difficulty.

"Eyami, it's okay. You'll be fine." His voice was gentle as he snapped his gaze to the humans, anger evident as he saw the buckets and containers full of the dames blood, held protectively by the humans. He scanned over their attire and growled deeply, those were no ordinary humans. They were trophy hunters, those who killed demons who were innocent for their bodies or contents, such as Eyami's healing dragon blood.

He felt his body move forward in anger as he cracked his claws, ignoring the surprised expressions from his sons as he passed them but paused at the loud, suffering cough of the hybrid of whom he had grown on.

Snapping his eyes to the younger hybrids he watched his sons shocked expression, his body stiff with fear of harming the dying dame. With a huff he barked at his youngest son a command that could not be refused. "Inuyasha! Take her to our camp and get her bandaged up." His eyes then snapped to his eldest sons who was watching with dislike clear in his eyes, no shame whatsoever at his actions.

"Sesshoumaru. Do you realise you were about to kill an innocent? A mother at that?" His voice was a deep growl as his eldest son turned to him, his cold gaze more bitter than usual as gold met gold.

"The humans had no lies in their tale." He snapped back cooly at his father, ingoring the growing growl before stopping short at the final piece of information.

"You stupid dog! They are specialised in such, couldn't you see their attire? They are trophy hunters, and Eyami specifically, if I recall, described that she was a hunted species." His voice was grave as his growl silenced, pure disappointment in his gaze as he registered no change in his offsprings attitude.

"You are to remain away from her from this point onwards." With that Taro turned and moved with his demon speed towards the camp, noticing the demoness hybrid was now awake and breathing a little easier, her back against a tree but remaining unbandaged. He noticed the two young pups snarling protectively by her side, keeping his youngest son at bay.

Eyami snapped her blurred gaze to an approaching figure, she had awoken short moments ago to the snarling of her pups protectively by her flanks, in their true forms at a hanyou not far away, his scent had engulfed her earlier as the pain in her chest increased with each passing moment, her right eye closed due to the throbbing of the spreading poison. The sun had risen, making her appearance more visible as she watched the hanyou's expression become one from wary to curious. Snapping her eyes in the direction of a larger youki aura she recognised the kind inu-youkai almost instantly, placing a shaky hand on each of her sons furry shoulders, causing them to stop and look at her concerned.

"Miss Okanatami, how are you feeling?" She practically snorted at the question, unable to talk just yet as his eyes widened when the sun hit her face, revealing the spread of poison and the rather disgusting looking trait of it.

Taro's eyes widened considerably as he finally took notice of the discoloured skin and strings of deep blue veins, directed towards the base of her spine in many, many curved and branching lines popping up from her skin. She had not lied when she suspected only having under two years to live, that would leave her with only 8 months approximately. He narrowed his golden eyes as he eased her from her position and growled deeply at the very noticable point she was poisoned in her spine, he could feel her struggling to breathe against his shoulder as the equally discoloured arm held her body still on his shoulder. Laying her back down gently he said a silent command of sorts, so only she and Inuyasha could hear.

"Sleep, you need to heal. Inuyasha, be sure Sesshoumaru stays away, clear?" His dominance was shown in his posture as his youngest solluted rather firmly and seated himself in the branches above the suffering, yet sleeping damsel as the twins shifted and snuggled tightly against her flanks, her steady breathing easy to hear due to her abused throat, bearing a large red mark from his sons hand.


	3. Auther's Note

**Okay, after thinking over it and already posting, plus being too lazy to edit it myself, my OC's sons Saiho and Seihi, do NOT know their father at all, I only noticed my mistake a few hours ago despite my brain being numb with some illness my brother dragged in from Bulgaria. Nice of him huh? xD**

 **Anyway please review if you can and choose which direction the story will go in, I'll being moving with your influence and I want everyone who has seen this to participate in this story.**

 **I'll try my best to make it worth reading, with all my heart.**

 **Plus since the Summer holidays have finally arrived I can actually concentrate on this story aside from my gaming, reading, studying and watching films, k?**

 **Alright I'm starting to get sidetracked. All readers and viewers please, please, please comment on what you want to happen and I'll refrain from writing more for the time being until I get some of your ideas/thoughts.**

 **Alright, that's all I wanted to say.**

 **I'll enjoy reading and acknowledging your ideas!**

 **Don't leave me waiting. cx**


End file.
